


Шкатулка

by Jadaite



Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [23]
Category: Weiß Kreuz, Белый Крест
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-14
Updated: 2006-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29638011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Schuldig, Брэд Кроуфорд/Шульдих
Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177562





	Шкатулка

_ Наша сказка недолго продлится. _

_ Как всему, ей отмерен предел. _

_ И дорожная пыль заклубится _

_ Миллионом несделанных дел. _

  
  
  


Томик стихов неизвестного автора так и остался лежать открытым на подоконнике. В комнате было скупо на звуки, и только гул машин за окном прерывал замершую в своей неподвижности тишину. Разбросанные вещи, не доведенные до конца дела, дни, пролетевшие незаметно, – всё это будто повисло в густом и душном воздухе. Затхлость времени и места – дешёвая философия неслучившегося.

И нет, не повернётся ручка двери, и никто не войдёт, и ничего не изменится. Все возможные ошибки были сделаны, и их количество давно уже превысило допустимый предел. Для ровного счёта не хватает только забыть о самом существовании отложенных в драгоценную шкатулку памяти воспоминаний. Бессмысленно прокручивать раз за разом допущенные оплошности, которые привели к таким летальным для сердца последствиям.

Правда, не менее глупо, чем стоять под окнами некогда своей комнаты, точно зная, что духу войти, подняться на второй этаж по деревянной лестнице и забрать любимую книгу не хватит.

Закурить купленные в ближайшем ларьке сигареты и не заметить, как хуже наждачной бумаги будет драть глотку. Воротник пальто повыше, чтобы не дразнил холодными прикосновениями ветер. Сумасшествие, окрещённое "обреченностью", и так оставило слишком мало места для огня. Гореть нечем. То тепло, что создавала иллюзия присутствия, давно уже растаяло привкусом чёрного кофе без сахара. Мечты на поверку обернулись тонкой фанерой, которой было суждено сломаться если не под первым, то уж под следующим ударом непременно. Таков сюжет любого бульварного романа. Вздохнуть полной грудью прохладный ночной воздух, сплюнуть горечь и, развернувшись, направится прочь.

_ Расскажи мне чудесную сказку, _

_ Расскажи, сочини про любовь. _

_ Я поправлю привычную маску, _

_ И я буду учиться у снов. _

  
  


Долгий перелёт, вереница встречающих, снующие таксисты, туристы и ещё чёрт знает кто, – улей аэропорта. И не использовать дар, а законопослушно простоять очередь, наблюдая за странным феноменом, имя которому – "люди". Своя машина на платной стоянке. Ярко-красная, бросающаяся в глаза точно так же, как и её хозяин – отличительный признак обоих. Дороги – неизменным атрибутом – пробки, такие, что, кажется, длятся от рассвета до заката. Но нет ничего непреодолимого, если запастись терпением.

Манхэттен. Пентхаус. Дом – ничем не хуже и не лучше других.

Первым делом налить себе выпить. Виски? Быть может. Пара глотков и автоматически нажать на кнопку проверки сообщений.

– Шульдих... – вздрогнуть и диким взглядом на телефон. – Ты бы не мог открыть дверь?

Стакан на стол, кобуру прочь, пистолет в руку. Открыть дверь – и дуло направлено прямо в лоб стоящему за ней человеку.

– Ты кое-что забыл.

Взгляд вниз и улыбнуться: томик стихов неизвестного автора – персональная шкатулка воспоминаний.

_ И я вновь научусь, обещаю! _

_ Обещаю, ты только начни! _

_ Расскажи, расскажи, заклинаю, _

_ Сказку мне, обо мне, о любви… _


End file.
